


Hyoutei Days

by Banshee27



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, Hyoutei First Years, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27
Summary: Just some random short fanfictions regarding Hyoutei Tennis Regulars. Most Fiction I wrote here is based on what information or facts that I have of them, I also based some stories on Tenimyu from their solo act, or from the anime or manga. Some of them are just me wanting them to happen in the series. I hope you'll enjoy them. :)
Relationships: Akutagawa Jirou & Mukahi Gakuto & Shishido Ryou, Akutagawa Jirou/Marui Bunta, Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma, Hiyoshi Wakashi & Ohtori Choutarou, Mukahi Gakuto/Oshitari Yuushi, Ohtori Choutarou/Shishido Ryou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22





	1. Childhood Part 1

* * *

_**Blue, Red, & Orange** _

Shishido Ryou, a twelve-year-old student at Hyoutei Gakuen. Standing in front of the gate with a pout forming on his lips while glaring at the window near the veranda. Moments later, he can hear the doorknob being turned and comes out his red-haired friend.

“Finally” he exclaimed while glaring at the older of the two by a few days.

Mukahi rolled his eyes in response and closed the door. He headed towards the gate and found one missing. “Jirou?”

Shishido sighed and pointed a finger downwards. “He fell asleep waiting”. The long-haired lad then went to shake the other to wake.

The sleeping lad slowly blinked his eyes and yawned. “Gakuto?”

It was then Mukahi that opened the gates and came out. “Stand up Jirou, We’ll be late for class” he called out and started to walk ahead of them. 

Shishido sighed and grabbed the crouching lad to stand up. “Let’s go”.

Akutagawa smiled and nodded his head, and started to run after their red-haired friend while dragging Shishido behind.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jirous’ Favorite color is Orange, while Red for Gakuto, and Red & Purple for Shishido. Is what I found out. But anyways.


	2. Childhood Part 2

* * *

_**The Kitten** _

“Choutarou, you have a visitor” an older woman called out towards her son. Tilting her head to the side, as she observed the appearance of the young visitor. It was then, a silver-haired boy came out from the living room.

“Hiyoshi, you’re here. Are we gonna play games?” The seven-year-old asked curiously. Eyes wide with excitement from seeing his childhood friend suddenly arrive for a visit.

“No, I have a favor to ask you.” The brown-haired lad asked.

Choutarou titled his head to the side, as he watched his friend zipped open his jacket and revealed a tiny kitten hidden inside.

“It’s a kitten” He exclaimed, sounding surprised. He walked closer towards his friend, with eyes wide and smiling happily. “Where did you find him?”

“Found him by the road, and it’s a girl”

“Can I pet it?” 

Hiyoshi nodded his head and allowed his silver-haired friend to pat his finger on the kitten’s tiny head.

“Hiyoshi-kun, I called your parents just now. I told them that you’ll stay here with us until the rain is gone. Also, you need to change from your wet clothes, okay?” 

The eldest of the two boys nodded his head and took off his shoes after handing the kitten to his friend’s hand. He then watched Choutarou take the kitten with him to the living room, and carefully placed the tiny cat on top of a pillow with his favorite blanket surrounding the shivering kitten. 

“Hiyoshi-kun, Here you go. You know where the bath is, right?” He was then handed a warm towel and was guided towards the bathroom to wash up. 

“Mommy, can I feed the kitten?” were words he faintly heard from his friend.

It wasn’t that long that he stayed in the bathroom to freshen up. He was now seen standing in the middle of the living wearing Choutarou’s clothes, looking warm and cozy. He watched confused, as he observed the taller boy sleeping while snuggling the tiny kitten in his arms.

“Goodness this boy. He was so happy earlier” The older woman smiled, and handed him warm milk, which he accepted gratefully. He then proceeded to sit on the couch, still observing his friend and the cat sleeping comfortably.

“Auntie, is it okay? If I’ll leave the kitten to Choutarou?”

The woman smiled and nodded her head in response, earning a wide smile from the younger child.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it on a page, where Hiyoshi saved a kitten. I remembered reading in that site that Hiyoshi asked Choutarou to take care of the Kitten. Also, I forgot what age it was. Decided to turn them into seven years old.


	3. Childhood Part 3

* * *

**The Oshitari’s**

“Hey, Yuushi. Are you really going?” A twelve-year-old lad asked. Kenya pouted from his cousin’s bed. “Just when I thought that we will be able to enter Shitenhouji together”

“Can’t be helped. Dad will be assigned to Tokyo for work. Anyway, it's not like we won’t be seeing again” The spectacled lad responded, a bit annoyed as he worked on his homework. “Also, it’s not like it’s the first time”.

“It’s still unfair” The older of the two exclaimed loudly.

Yuushi rolled his eyes at his cousin and continued working on his homework.

“Hey, Yuushi!!” Kenya whined, feet propped up against the wall, with his head hanging by the edge of the bed.

“Shut up Kenya, I’m working. Why don’t you do your homework?”

Kenya smirked, and arrogantly claimed that he’s done with his homework. “Just proves that I am better than you”

Yuushi’s brows twitched and glared at his cousin. “Hmm, I bet you just answered them randomly, just so you can solve them fast.” His lips turned into a smirk, as he watched his cousin start to pout.

“Did not” Kenya exclaimed loudly, face turning red for being found out.

“Did too”

“Did not”

“Did too”

“So what if I did, at least I did them earlier than you” Kenya sat up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Proves that you’re dumb”

“Am not”

“You are”

“Am not”

“You are”

“Am not”

“You are”

“Now, now, Yuu-chan. Stop teasing Kenya-kun. Since we’ll be leaving soon. Be friendly with your cousin, okay?” Yuushi’s mother scolded her son while carrying a tray with snacks and juices.

After hearing his nickname, Kenya was now looking at his cousin with a wide grin. Waiting for his aunt to leave as she was still scolding her son, who was now frowning with a pout. He stood up from the bed and sat on the floor, where his aunt placed their snacks. He propped his elbow on top of the table, as he smiled sweetly at her when she left.

“Is what Aunt said Yuu-chan”

Yuushi turned to his cousin and glared. “Stop calling me that” he muttered, sounding annoyed while hearing Kenya’s giggles.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it from PairPuri, Yuushi seems to be called ‘Yuu-chan’ by his family, and he hates it.


	4. Childhood Part 4

* * *

**When they were Seven**

"Hey, you bastards! What do you think you are doing?" Shishido shouted, hands raised into a fist while running all the way across the playground. His eyes were glaring fiercely at the older kids who were crowding over two smaller boys playing in the sandbox.

One of the older boys raised a brow, and glared back "and who are you? Stay away you dog poop".

Shishido felt his veins twitch as he heard him being called 'dog poop'. He gritted his teeth in anger and was about to push the older boy, but was pushed back instead when one of the bully's friends approached the other.

"Haha, you deserve it. Dog poop" one called out, laughing loudly.

"And you two. Stop crying! You're noisy and annoying" the leader of the group growled and stomped on the small cave that they made.

"Hey! Stop that!" Shishido cried out again, standing up and successfully pushing the older away from his friends.

The older lad got angry for being pushed, and angrily stood up and attacked the brown-haired boy. Shishido fought back and threw punches as he kicked and bit the older lad. He could hear Akutagawa crying loudly, while Mukahi was holding on to the crying boy and calling for his name.

It wasn't that long when the other kids started to cheer. Mukahi thought that it was unfair and tried to join the fight, but got pushed instead and held back by the other two boys while laughing at the fight and cheering their friend. Mukahi tried to push the older boy in front of him but failed as the older boy is stronger than he is.

With Shishido on the ground and the other boy about to sit on Shishido's stomach. The younger boy was able to kick the older boy on his stomach and immediately stood up. He then sat on the older boy and started throwing punches, until the boy cried and gave out.

The bully then stood up and started running away from them while being followed by his other two friends, who were shocked by their friend's loss in the fight.

Shishido huffed as he glared at the retrieving backs of the older boys.

"Ryou" Mukahi and Akutagawa cried out, running towards their friend who was covered with bruises and scratches.

"Are you two okay?" He asked worriedly at his friends.

"Ryou, you idiot! Why did you fight those bigger kids? You could have died." Mukahi wailed loudly, tears and snot dripping from his face, relieved that his friend is still alive.

"Shut up Gakuto. Shouldn't you say thank you first?" Shishido frowned while trying to wipe Jirou's tears, still crying as he held on to Ryou's shirt.

"Shut up. Ryou is an idiot" the red-haired boy cried even loudly, earning some people's attention who happened to pass by the empty playground.

"That's why I told you we should play at the other park, and not here." the youngest of the three scolded the two, he then grabbed for their hands and was about to leave. When they encounter worried looks of people that started to gather around them. 'Oh my little boys, are you okay?', 'Do you need help?', 'What happened to you?' They heard them ask, worriedly.

"We're fine. Let's go Jirou, Gakuto" Shishido insisted, as he dragged the crying boys back to their house. Still wailing as they gripped Shishido's hand.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found out in PairPuri that Shishido fought back against some older students when they made Jirou and Gakuto cry.


	5. Middle School Part 1

* * *

**Teasing**

_ "Nice to meet you woof! Let's be friends, woof!" _

Shishido could faintly hear behind him as he was changing his clothes. His movements stopped as he tried to listen to the words being said.

_ "Nice to meet you woof! Let's be friends, woof!" _

His eyes were wide after he got familiar with the words, he slowly turned his head to the source and saw a smirking Atobe who was pretending not to hear anything.

'Damn that Fuji' he cursed inside his head while trying to locate the source of the ring tone. "Whose phone is that" he growled while shuffling around the table and the discarded bags.

_ "Nice to meet you woof! Let's be friends, woof!" _

Embarrassed, he pointed a finger to Atobe. "It's you, isn't it?"

Atobe raised a brow, and his smirk only widened. "Now now Shishido, what do you even mean by that? That's just a normal ringtone"

"Normal my ass, I bet you got that from Fuji."

Confusion in his eyes, he asked what he meant. But didn't get any response as a white-haired lad had entered the club room"

"Shishido-san, Atobe-buchou. Good morning!" Ootori greeted with a smile and went right towards his locker.

"Oh, Good morning Choutarou" Shishido responded and went back to his locker to finish changing after realizing the ringtone had stopped. He was about to grab for his jacket when the dreaded ringtone had rung again.

_ "Nice to meet you woof! Let's be friends, woof!" _

With cheeks turning red, he clumsily tried to find the phone again. Choutarou was confused while watching his favorite senpai shuffling around the club room while looking for the source of the ringtone.

_ "Nice to meet you woof! Let's be friends, woof!" _

"Shut up, shut up" he repeatedly cursed with a red face. Trying to find the source and luckily was successful in finding the phone inside a bag. He instantly opened the bag, and grabbed the phone, and turned it off. His brows were frowning and his cheeks were red. His anger was evident as he cursed Gakuto in his head.

"Oh, there's my bag!" the red-haired called out. Entering the club room and grabbing his bag instantly from Shishido's hold. He tilted his head to the side and finally noticed his phone in his hand. "Hey! That's my phone" he pouted and tried to grab it. However, Shishido had raised his phone above his head.

"Gakuto, mind explaining the ringtone?" he seethed in anger with cheeks still red. It only got even redder though when it rang again.

_ "Nice to meet you woof! Let's be friends, woof!" _

Gakuto tried to hold his laughter, as he jumped and grabbed his phone. He then ran towards Oshitari and continued to laugh, not ending the call on his phone.

"You brat! Delete that!"

"No way!" he stuck out a tongue and laughed. The man beside him though tried to hide his laughter, while still holding his phone that was calling Gakuto's phone.

"You did this on purpose!" he shouted in anger and tried to grab for Gakuto's phone again.

"No way!" the shorter one exclaimed and started to run off, leaving his bag on the table with his phone tightly gripped in his hand. Shishido decided to run after Gakuto while shouting his lungs off.

There was silence in the clubroom before Atobe spoke again.

"Well, who would have thought that. That Shishido could speak cutely" he chuckled as he left the room and was then followed by Oshitari.

"Well that was amusing!" the spectacled man added as he pocketed his phone.

Ootori was left in the locker though confused and a bit red from hearing his senpai's voice sounding all cute.

It wasn't later though when Gakuto was successful in keeping his phone safe and giving Ootori a copy of the ringtone. The younger lad didn't want to accept it at first, since he respects his senpai a lot. But at the same time, he wants to have a record of Shishido's cute voice too.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read in PairPuri Vol10, where Fuji and Shishido coincidentally met up while walking their pets Fuji, his cactus, and Shishido, his dog named Cheese. It's also where Fuji was able to record Shishido's voice while he said something cute.


	6. Middle School Part 2

* * *

**Tiny Choutarou**

A brown-haired lad was sitting on the floor, eyes wide with shock. Mouth left agape as he stared at the tiny being standing beside Choutarou’s cross necklace.

“Yo-yo-you” he stuttered while pointing a finger towards the tiny white-haired being.

The tiny Choutarou smiled, as his tiny legs started to move and walked towards the scared lad who was much bigger than him. His tiny hands then started to grab onto Shishido’s body and climbed on his shin. With a smile on tiny Choutarou’s face. Shishido started to calm down, as he observed the tiny being climbing on to his knees.

With a happy go lucky face the white-haired being had, he was about to reach his small hands towards the more calmed Shishido, when his foot slipped.

Shishido unconsciously used his palm to stop the tiny being’s fall.

“Thank you Shishido-san” The tiny being beamed.

Shishido’s face lit up a bit, as he frowned his brows and stared at the being now sitting on his palm.

“Are you really Choutarou”

Tiny Choutarou smiled, and nodded his head, with his tiny hands, he propped himself up, as he signed his hands to get Shishido’s face closer. 

Shishido raised a brow, but he did bring the tiny being in his hand closer to his face. He then saw him raise his hand and placed them on top of his bandage on the side of his eyebrow.

“Hurry and get better”

The tiny being smiled, and his body started to glow. Leaving Shishido surprised with cheeks beet red. He then watched the glowing Choutarou turn into an orb and soon reverted back to his original form.

While staring at Choutarou's necklace. He just stared in shock not knowing what to do. With an empty mind, he placed the necklace back inside his Kouhai’s locker and ran out of the room in a hurry. Passing by a surprised Choutarou as he was about to enter the locker room.

“Shishido-san?” He called out, confused as he stared at his back.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During a Tenimyu show, there was a Shishido Solo part where he found a tiny Choutarou inside Choutarou’s necklace and went back inside after wishing him to get well. Choutarou also had his own version of a Tiny Shishido.


	7. Middle School Part 3

* * *

**First Meeting (Shishido & Ootori)**

It was already April that time when Ootori Choutarou entered middle school as a first-year in Hyoutei. He was enjoying his way to school, enjoying the fresh air and leaves moving with the air. Birds singing as they fly and bicycles chiming and people just walking and talking as they head to their locations.

He was left in awe after watching a bird almost landing on him, but a few minutes later, he heard a shrieking loud shout from a woman.

He turned around and saw a two-year-old who was curious to know what it felt like to be above a fence was dangling on top. The woman, who was in shock, immediately shouted when her little boy lost grip and was about to fall.

Ootori was close to them, however, he was left wide-eyed as he watched the boy slowly falling off from the fence. It was seconds later, when he felt a strong wind had run past him, and saw hair fluttering from the air. He stared at the owner of the hair and noticed the familiar face.

"Are you alright kid?" The long-haired lad asked the little kid, who was now safe on his chest.

The child only smiled though and started to laugh. Repeatedly saying, 'again'. The mother who was standing a few feet away from them instantly ran and grabbed the child from his arms, while scolding and hugging her little kid for scaring her. The little boy only pouted though and leaned to her chest in guilt.

"Thank you very much for saving my baby"

"No worries, glad I was able to save him" Shishido responded and smiled towards the mother. He then turned around and noticed Ootori staring at him. He walked past him and picked up his bag from behind.

"It's very lame, being unable to move to save the child, right?"

He said and left with a smirk.

Ootori could only stare in awe though as he wished to be someone like him.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In PairPuri Vol 10 Fuji x Shishido File 02 History. Shishido was 13 years old when he saved a baby who seemed to be in trouble and encountered Ootori at this time. I actually have no idea what exact words he said after Shishido saw Ootori, so I just made my own.


	8. Middle School Part 4

* * *

**First Meeting (Oshitari Y. & Mukahi)**

Few months had passed since Mukahi entered Hyoutei Middle School as a freshman. Staring at the view on the rooftop, his face started to scowl after hearing the loud snore from a sleeping Akutagawa. Shishido, who was still eating his lunch, ignored the snoring as he was somewhat already used to it.

“Shut up Jirou, You’re disrupting the peace” Mukahi whined while glaring at the sleeping lad.

“Calm down Gakuto. Jirou didn’t do anything to you”

Mukahi rolled his eyes at him and decided to sit down in front of Shishido. “Hey, Ryou. Do you think --”

“No”

“I haven’t asked you yet”

“My brother is at home, and it’s annoying when you come over”

With a pout, he averted his attention back to Jirou. 

“I don’t think so. There’s an Off-campus activities meeting today, and I have to bring Jirou with me”

“Meanie”

Shishido decided to ignore the red-haired lad and packed up his lunch box. “Damn, I forgot, we have a short exam later” He then shook the sleeping lad on his lap. “Jirou wake up, time to go”

Jirou slowly stirred from his sleep and sat up. Scratching his eye he yawned and smiled sleepily at his friends.

“Where are we going?”

“Doras' house. Now get up already.” Mukahi responded sarcastically, standing up from the ground and leaning on a fence.

Akutagawa turned his attention to Shishido and tilted his head to the side, earning a sigh from the younger lad. Shishido picked up his lunch box while dragging a still sleepy Akutagawa.

“Then, see ya later Gakuto!” Akutagawa mumbled while dozing, allowing Shishido to drag him back to their classroom.

“Such friends, they won’t even let me have a sleepover.”

“Then, want to sleepover at my house?”

The red-haired lad raised a brow and turned his head to the voice. His brows frowned though when he saw the glasses-wearing lad smirking at him. “and you are?”

“Oshitari Yuushi”

“I don’t even know you and you’ll allow someone you just met to your house?”

“Well, I’m not forcing you”

Gakuto remained silent for a while as he thought about it. “Do you need something from me?”

Oshitari’s smirk widened, he approached the other lad and stood beside him. “Want to play doubles with me?”

“Why should I?”

“I saw you play with Atobe a few months ago ”

“And?”

“Just thought that your play can be useful for the both of us.”

The bob haired lad stared back at his eyes and smiled back in turn. “Fine then. Since I already saw you play before, I doubt that you will be a hindrance to my play”.

The bespectacled lad smiled as he reached out a hand to him. Mukahi grabbed his hand in turn, “Mukahi Gakuto, let’s get along well from now on Yuushi.”

“Sure thing, Gakuto.”

“Well at least, you're a far greater friend than those two.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read in Oshitari’s profile, where he first spoke with Mukahi at age 12 at the water tower on their school’s roof. I decided to add Shishido and Akutagawa. Also, I felt like I turned Oshitari into a flirt. lol


	9. Childhood Part 5

* * *

**The stairs in Mukahi’s house**

“Then, let’s do the project inside my room” Mukahi beamed at his friends.

“Sure”

There was a squeak though after his other classmates agreed, Akutagawa who was sleeping earlier instantly woke up and ran back to his house.

“Akutagawa?” 

Mukahi sighed and rolled his eyes. He then approached the gate and opened them for his classmates.

“Shouldn’t we get Akutagawa?" One of his classmates asked.

“It’s alright, Ryou will bring him back” Mukahi grinned while looking at Shishido, who was now on his way to fetch Akutagawa back to Mukahi’s house. “Then, let’s go.”

As soon as they got inside Mukahi’s room, his other two classmates were already looking at textbooks and working on the questions, while the other was reading through their research on what they could add to their report. It wasn’t that long though when they heard a loud shout when they were just less than ten minutes from their work.

“What was that?” one of the girls asked Mukahi, who was still busy writing notes on his notebook.

“Oh, that? Just normal whenever Jirou comes around”

This left his classmates confused as they heard another shout again. One of their classmates opened the door and got out. Only to see Akutagawa holding on to Shishido while the long-haired lad was struggling to climb the stairs.

“Come on Jirou, that’s dangerous. Walk properly.”

“I can’t!” he wailed while holding onto Shishido’s waist.

“We’re still on the second step, and why are you always scared whenever we go up and down the stairs? You’ve been here a lot of times already”

“I still can’t!”

The three visitors were staring perplexed at the boys when one of the girls asked them worriedly “Are you okay?”

“Nah, we’re not” Shishido stated, and turned his attention to his classmates “Hey, Gakuto, can’t we just do them in the living room. Jirou is being such a wuss”

“I don’t care! Gakuto’s stairs are just scary”

“Eh?” The three students were left stunned.

“Fine” Gakuto turned to his visitor and sighed. “Is it alright if we switch to the living room?”

The three nodded their head and went back inside to gather their things, once they got down though. Akutagawa sat much happier in the living room. 

“Then, let’s go back to work, and Jirou you better not go to sleep. Got that?” Mukahi warned.

Akutagawa nodded his head happily, while writing on his paper and handed Shishido the stapled papers from his envelope. Soon after that, he immediately went to sleep.

“Damn you Jirou, if you’re done with your share. Just say so. You wasted our time with the stairs.” Shishido pouted while reading through Akutagawas' work and handed them to their project leader.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read in Jirou’s Profile that he fears the stairs in Mukahi's house.


	10. Middle School Part 5

* * *

**First Meeting (Atobe, Jirou, & Kabaji)**

“Hey, hey, Atobe!” Jirou sat up from the floor and peaked from his table.

“What is it Jirou”

“How long have you known Kabaji?”

Atobe raised a brow and turned his attention to his childhood friend, who was busy pouring him a cup of tea. “And why do you want to know?”

“It’s just that I head from Choutarou that Kabaji followed you from England to here”

“I don’t know, he was already there as I grew”

“Eh? You mean Kabaji has always been Kabaji since you met him?”

Atobe stared at Akutagawa, wondering if he was serious just now, or plain stupid for asking that. A smirk planted on his lips, as he placed a hand under his chin. “Hmm, I guess so” he tried to stifle a laugh, as he thought of a child Kabaji transforming into an older Kabaji.

“Amazing, so Kabaji has always been Kabaji then”

The taller lad stood beside Atobe and served him his tea. “Umm, Atobe-san?” Kabaji stood there worriedly.

Atobe chuckled as he watched Akutagawa go back to sleep, seemingly satisfied with the response. “Just leave him be” he muttered and continued reading on the report in front of him.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a first meeting, but I wanted to write a story where Jirou got curious about how Atobe and Kabaji meet up. Though I am not sure if it played out well, just can’t help to show you an idiotic-adorable Jirou. Also, I don’t know why Jirou was with them. I get the idea that Jirou loves to bother Atobe when he’s awake, and just sleeps whenever he felt like it.


	11. Highschool Part 1

* * *

_**The Beach** _

A brown-haired lad wearing a borrowed swimming shorts was staring at the horizon of the sea. He could feel the sun through his skin, his eyes twitching after he averted his gaze at his teammates. He sure was pissed for some reason, for being brought to a beach without prior notice. 

It all started when he left his house for an early jog and happened to see a very familiar car that suddenly grabbed him inside, and was forced to sleep. He tried to fight the kidnapper but failed when he realized a piece of clothing was already covering his mouth and nose. 

“May I ask what we are doing here?”

Mukahi Gakuto shrugged at his question and went to play with their other teams. Annoyed, he turned his attention to his other so-called childhood friend, who happens to forget to tell him about their agenda for today, and nonchalantly decided to just grab him when he left his house. He continued to glare at Jirou though, who seems to be busy preparing something by the sea.

“Now, now Shishido. You are aware that Jirou is bad at reminding people”

Shishido glared in turn at the blue-haired lad, who was reading his novel book.

“Then, why did you ask him to tell me? You could have asked Choutarou or Gakuto”

“Oh, that? It was Gakuto’s idea”

“That damn bird brain” he cursed at the red-haired lad, earning a hard hit to his head with a ball. “Damn you Gakuto. You wanna fight?”

“Shishido-san, Please don’t fight with your friends” Ootori pouted, while grabbing for the ball on his senpai’s hand.

“He started it”

“What did you say?” Gakuto added, walking fiercely towards the brown-haired lad.

Shishido glared back at him again, while the red-haired lad did the same.

Ootori tried to stop his senpais from starting a fight while looking around asking for help when he noticed something floating far away from them. "Is that?" he muttered, earning the two's attention.

Oshitari looked around and noticed an air bed missing. He raised a brow and looked around the area if someone took one when he heard someone looking for a narcoleptic tennis player.

“Looks like we found Jirou” Atobe said beside him, letting out a sigh as he watched the sleeping lad floating away.

Shishido and Mukahi stared at each other in horror, with eyes wide in shock. They hurriedly swam towards the sleeping lad. 

Atobe smirked as he watched the two who were fighting recently just went and rescued Jirou, who was still sleeping on the air bed as they brought him back to land.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random thought about Jirou sleeping in an airbed, just floating in the sea.


	12. Middle School Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on Episode 54, where Shishido cut his hair after the coach asked Ootori if he’s willing to give up his post for Shishido.

* * *

_**Long Hair** _

Ootori Choutarou stared at his senpai bowing down to their coach as he was begging him to give him another chance. However, the coach was not having it. He tried to help as much as he could and was even willing to resign from his post as a regular. He even saw him cut his own long hair just to prove to him, but the coach just stared back at them not saying anything. However with Atobe’s help in talking to their coach to allow Shishido back on the regular spot. The coach conceded and agreed.

After Atobe left the two alone, Shishido started picking the hair left on the ground. Tying them together with the hair tie still attached to his cut hair. He then watched his senpai, looking around for the trash can, and dumped it inside. Staring at the trashcan, feeling sad as he cut his hair that he’s been so proud of.

Ootori stared at the uneven cut hair, raising his hand to touch the rough tips of those shortcut hair. “Shishido-senpai” he called out. 

“It’s alright Choutarou. It’s worth it”

He remained silent, as they made their way back towards the clubroom. However, when they reached the door, he noticed how Shishido stared at the handle. Looking hesitant, but after he got closer and heard the noise inside, he realized why he halted his steps. “Are you okay, senpai?”

Shishido turned his head at him and flushed, acting all shy as he responded that he’s fine. “Also, no matter what. Don’t tell anything to Jirou and Gakuto, got it?” Twisting the knob to open after he heard a good response from his kouhai, he went inside and tried to ignore two sets of eyes staring at him as he got in.

“Ryou!” 

Shishido heard them shout, grabbing for his shoulders asking what happened to his hair.

“Your hair!”

“Did someone stick a gum on your hair?”

“Are you being bullied?”

He heard them asking him worriedly, asking questions frantically as they shook his shoulders for answers.

“Stop that you’re hurting me” Shishido raised his arms and stopped them from damaging his body further. He stood up properly from their hold, and unconsciously placed a hand on his head.

Both lads that are older than him by a few months, insisted on having an answer. Pouting and repeatedly asking him what happened.

Shishido sighed before giving them an excuse. “This. just an Image change”

Mukahi and Akutagawa’s jaw dropped. “You’re lying” they both called out. “There’s no way you will cut your hair for no reason.”

“You love your hair” Akutagawa added.

“You’re very much proud of it” The red-haired continued.

Shishido started to feel uncomfortable as he thought about how he should respond, his eyes unconsciously wandering towards Ootori, in which his two childhood friends turned their attention to him and started asking him questions instead.

The young lad averted his eyes back to his senpai, asking him for help, as he tried not to tell them about what really happened. Fortunately for him, Shishido stood in between them and shielded him from their constant asking.

“Choutarou has nothing to do with it. Stop bothering him, you’re making him uncomfortable” he scolded, earning a glare from his two friends.

“Hmm, but we just want to know what happened. Right Gakuto” the orange-haired lad pouted, heading back to the couch. “Meanie, Ryou is a meanie, you suck”

“What’s this? Having a fight?” Atobe came in while raising a brow at the two with their tongues sticking out to Shishido. “Could it be because of the hair?”

Akutagawa and Mukahi turned their attention to him and started investigating him for answers, asking him questions about what happened to Shishido's hair. Shishido tried to stop Atobe from spilling what happened but utterly failed.

“What the, I thought it was because a gum got stuck on his hair.” the orange-haired lad, sighed in disappointment, and went back to the couch and started eating the snacks he was given.

“That's too bad, we can’t do that to him anymore Jirou” Mukahi sighed, sitting down looking bummed out. Earning a disgruntled nod from the other.

Shishido raised a brow though and asked what he meant when Akutagawa showed him his phone. Shishido’s eyes went from confusion to fluster and finally anger in a few seconds, as he demanded to delete those pictures of him, sleeping in pigtails and draped with a cute baby bib around his neck.

Akutagawa grabbed his phone from Shishido's hands and started running followed by Mukahi, who was grinning from ear to ear. Annoyed, Shishido runs after the two, still demanding to delete those pictures.

END


	13. Highschool Part 2

* * *

_**Tempura** _

Taki Haginosuke is currently in his second year of high school, wishing and hoping that today will be just his same and usual days, where he plays tennis and practices flower arrangements once he gets home. He was currently on his way to school for their tennis morning practice despite having no classes that day. 

Heading inside the club room for the high school division. He was left clueless though, after opening the door noticing how no one was inside the clubroom. He took out his phone and noticed that he still had at least half an hour before they would start.

He approached an empty desk and looked at the whiteboard behind. ‘That’s weird, is today's practice canceled? I wonder why no one is here.’ He decided not to change his clothes and went to the courts to check. He noticed the silence as slowly approached the area, starting to wonder if he got the dates wrong. 

As he got inside, he started to get frustrated after finding that no one was around. He sighed, he grabbed his phone and tried to call for Atobe, but got no luck. He decided to give it a try by calling Ootori but failed. In defeat, he decided to give up and visit the teachers' office instead, in hopes of finding their coach.

He was about to leave when he noticed a plate with Tempura on it being left on the ground. He walked closer to the plate and noticed the texture of the tempura. He flipped the plate with the fake tempura and noticed his name being written on the back.

‘From Mukahi. Eh? Why?’ he wondered when he noticed a book just a few steps away. He decided to pick it up as well and noticed his name on the book. He opened it and saw that it was the book he’s been wanting to buy. ‘This time, it’s from Wakashi’. It didn’t end there though when he noticed a gift another few feet away. He picked it up and saw some other gifts lining it somewhere. He decided to pick them one by one, and slowly noticed the noise inside the cafeteria.

‘Eh? Is someone in the cafeteria?’

He slowly approached the door and prepared himself to open the door. As soon as he opened them, the people inside went silent as they stared in shock at Taki’s sudden arrival.

Mukahi, who was closer to him, realized the gifts in Taki’s hand. “Ahh, Jirou. You left a trail on your way here didn’t you!” the red-haired scolded his sleeping friend, who was currently nestled beside the wrapped presents.

Atobe sighed in disappointment, “Can’t be helped, Taki already found out. Shishido, Ootori!” he called out to the other lads, who were setting up a tarp. They both nodded their heads and decided to open the tarpaulin, there was then a party popper releasing tons of confetti in the air, as they greeted him a happy birthday.

“Eh?” Taki’s eyes were wide in shock, listening to his friends greeting him a happy birthday.

“That’s how it is, we were planning to do this during the break. But Jirou seems to lead you here, anyways though happy birthday Taki'' Oshitari greeted while handing him his gift.

The young lad's eyes widened and he curled while holding on to his stomach and trying his best to muffled his laughs. He tried his best to stop his laughter and failed to bear it while laughing loudly in front of them. His teammates were left confused as to why he was laughing so hard.

“I appreciate the sentiment and the preparations, but my birthday is not until October.”

The cafeteria went silent. Shishido walked towards the sleeping lad and stomped on Akutagawa's ass. “Hey Jirou, you said that today is Taki’s birthday?"

Akutagawa woke up from his sleep and stared blankly at his friend, his eyes slowly averted to Taki, and soon his lips formed into a wide smile. “Taki, I told you I can make Atobe have a Tempura Party” he cheered standing up and running towards the other lad, holding on his hands as he twirled with Taki.

The whole members went silent as they stared at the happy Akutagawa cheering around Taki about his success. Atobe was dumbfounded, realizing that he fell into Akutagawa’s tricks. Sighing in defeat he raised a hand and snapped his fingers to call his whole team’s attention. “Well, it can't be helped. Today will be Taki’s birthday”.

The boys cheered as they continued their preparation for later, while still greeting Taki despite not being his birthday. That day turned out to be an amusing day for Taki. spending a fake birthday, when Akutagawa just wanted to eat tempura with his teammates.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Taki’s birthday but I wanted to write about him. His hobby is Flower arrangement, and he loves to eat Tempura.


	14. Highschool Part 3

* * *

_**Pocky** _

An orange-haired lad was sleeping by a tree, snoring softly as he entered his wonderland dream.

Despite having enough time for sleeping, the lad can’t help but involuntarily fall asleep at random places. Fortunately, he has friends who would bring him home back to his house, or carry him to where he is supposed to be.

His parents were of course worried and gave him a phone with GPS installed. However, the young lad would almost always forget to charge his phone. Thus the parents reverted into calling his neighbor slash childhood friend, Gakuto whenever they want something or just asking where he is.

Akutagawa would end up receiving scolds from the red-haired lad, but not one bit he minds, and just laugh it off. His other childhood friend though doesn’t say much but finds him annoying at times. As for his other teammates. Kabaji Munehero, who he calls ‘Kaba-chan’ has always been the one to carry him around without rejection. While Atobe, calls his personal car to bring him home whenever he finds him just sleeping in unexpected places. His classmates would sometimes try to wake him up, but most of them failed. Some of them would just leave him food, while others just ignored him.

And speaking of food, he’s currently surrounded by his favorite snack. Akutagawa sat up, letting out a loud yawn after a good rest under the shade of a tree. He felt something fall off from his body and his eyes went wide, after noticing the boxes of Pocky beside him.

“Seriously, you are always surrounded with Pocky around this time” Mukahi commented, squatting beside him and grabbing one box.

The lad stared at his friend, eating a pocky stick while greeting the red-haired lad. 

“Jirou, lunch is almost up. Good thing you’re awake then” Oshitari said while picking up the pocky boxes and storing them inside a plastic bag.

“Whoa, the hell. You got the limited edition that I’ve been wanting to eat. Can I have them?” Gakuto asked, already opening the box and started munching. 

Akutagawa though just smiled and nodded his head before falling asleep again. He could faintly hear them calling his name, but what can he do, when he felt sleepy again.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading somewhere that whenever Jirou falls asleep his classmates would leave pocky boxes in his bag or desk. There’s also a part in 'Houkagou no Oojisama' where Jirou was treated like a god and was given offerings and prayers by not just the student but from the neighborhoods as well. Lol.


	15. Middle school Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random fun fiction. Didn’t base this on anything.

* * *

_**Wakashi’s Worries** _

Hiyoshi Wakashi has been worried recently.

He isn’t worried about his skills as a tennis player nor he’s worried about being able to ‘Gekokujou’, which can be translated as ‘Being able to surpass his upperclassmen’. His worries currently revolve around his childhood friend, that goes by the name Ootori Choutarou.

Ootori Choutarou has been his friend since they were elementary students in Hyoutei. He is quite aware of how soft, obsessive, stubborn, and innocent his childhood friend is. He didn’t particularly mind since he finds him a good guy, and it kinda saved them both the trouble since some of their classmates tended to take advantage of Ootori when they were kids and his teachers have been asking him if he has a friend.

But back to his worries. Wakashi has been worried and it all started when they turned first year in middle school. He noticed how Ooroti has been talking about this particular upperclassmen that he met. He didn’t care at first, thinking that he’s just fond of this particular senpai of theirs

He started to notice it when Ootori would keep talking about this long hair senpai which goes by the name Shishido Ryou. Ootori has been worshiping him from a distance and wants to be like him. Nothing’s bad with it actually, in fact, he’s happy that his friend found something that he can focus on aside from Music and arts. 

However, his brows started to raise when he noticed something weird at how Ootori has been acting around this senpai. 

One time after practice, he left the courts earlier than usual due to a prior schedule with his parents. As soon as he opened the clubroom though, he was surprised to see Ootori and Shishido far away from each other. He just stared at them, observing the surroundings, and noticed the faint blush on Ootori’s cheeks. He wondered if they had a fight, but he didn’t pry further as he was in a hurry.

Since then, he started to realize that it wasn’t just his friend acting weird, but Shishido as well. He tried not to put anything between that but his worries only got deeper as the two got closer to each other.

However, a certain event that he witnessed that he himself is unable to erase. That happened when they were in their third year of middle school. After being asked by their teacher to deliver the school handout to Ootori’s house, because the young lad called in sick for two days now.

Without rejections, he agreed and went to deliver the handouts to him. As soon as he got there though, he realized that no one was at home. He decided to enter the house, wondering if his friend is alright if he’s home alone and sick.

But it seems like his worries went down the toilet. 

Here he is currently standing by his friend’s bedroom door, with eyes wide and mouth agape. His hand holding the door handle with the door opened wide. His friend, his so-called innocent childhood friend, was playing on the bed with their senpai almost butt naked and tongue dipping inside their mouths.

With eyes wide, he tried to calm down as he placed the papers on the table, and locked the door of Choutarou’s room without saying anything.

That night, he cursed them till he slept. 

END


End file.
